Chocolate
by DevilWorshipper
Summary: When you add Allen, chocolate, and Kanda into the equation, what you get is an extremely pissed Allen /Crack/No Yullen/


**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**

Allen had an indescribable relationship with chocolate.

He couldn't explain the feeling. It was like a mutual understanding between the two of them. Chocolates were his life, his love, his everything. Without it, Allen was nothing.

He loved the feel of chocolate in his mouth, the sweetness erupting in his mouth as he bit into god-given present to mankind. The smooth syrupy liquid sliding down his throat as it melted. The burst of happiness chocolate never failed to give him.

He loved chocolate. It was as simple as that.

Allen sighed happily as he breathed in the aroma coming from the paper bag. He clutched the promises of everlasting love tightly to his chest blissfully. As he skipped down the street merrily, thanking God for letting him clinch the bag of limited edition Mitarashi Dango Flavoured Chocolate produced by the top chocolate company, Tiedoll.

He could _not _wait to reach home and savour them.

And then, someone knocked into him.

The bag slipped out of his gloved hands.

Time slowed.

Allen watched in open-mouth horror as he watched the delicately wrapped up chocolates fly out of the bag in slow motion.

He grappled in vain, trying to reach his one true love.

The chocolates traced a perfect arch in the air, beginning its graceful descend down.

Allen felt his body tilting forward on instinct, his eyes wide with terror at the prospect of losing the most important thing to him.

The goodness in the world packaged up landed on the road with a soft thud.

Allen quickly scrambled on to his feet, moving his way towards the delicacy, pushing people out of his way. He was so close, just one more step...

And then a red Ferrari playing loud music zoomed past, the burning hot tires flattening the meaning of Allen's life with a screech.

Just like that, it left him alone in the cold, dark world, all by himself.

How could it be so cruel?

Allen covered his face, sobs racking through his body, as the wave of guilt and shock of the loss washed over him.

Why wasn't he more careful? He should have protected it with all his life. Now it was gone and the world seemed more forbidding, mocking him at his loss.

"Che. Crying over a stupid thing like that."

Allen froze.

What. Did. He. Say?

Allen trembled with fury, his long white bangs covering his eyes from the crowd that was starting to gather around the two.

Allen chuckled darkly.

"S..Stupid th...thing? You call my chocolate a stupid thing? MY LIMITED EDITION CHOCOLATE?"

Allen's head shot up, his eyes blasting an icy cold stare, dropping the temperature in the sunny area by twenty degrees. Some of the passer-bys shivered as they watched a dark aura start to gather around the innocent looking boy.

A Japanese man stood above him, arms crossed, his eyes cold and his mouth set in a scoff. High cheekbones, onyx eyes, slender nose. Long midnight dark hair was tied up in a ponytail, resting on his shoulder.

Allen would have grudgingly admitted him as pretty had he not been so caught up in his grief now.

"Obviously. Chocolates are disgusting."

Allen solidified on the spot, cracks starting to appear on his forehead. A wind blew past, disintegrating him into sand particles.

This was the first time Allen had experienced shock of this extent.

How... how could anyone... think of chocolate of even being, at most, not delicious?

Not to mention disgusting.

Allen shut his eyes tight and crossed his fingers, as though he had just heard something dirty.

Allen opened his eyes slightly.

"Why?"

"Because they're sweet. Why am I even talking to a beansprout like you anyway?"

The Japanese guy threw another two more knives at Allen's heart.

That's it.

Allen put on the most polite smile he had, concealing the evil thoughts he was harboring towards the stranger. "I believe I don't know you. So would you kindly get the hell out of my face?"

A vein throbbed in the way-taller-than-Allen guy.

"What did you say?!"

"Get the hell out of my face. The world doesn't need imbeciles who don't know how to appreciate chocolate." Allen was more than happy to answer.

"You-!"

"Oh dear," Allen simpered with mock sympathy. "Was the word imbecile too hard for you? It means a person of the second order in a former classification of mental retardation, above the level of idiocy, having a mental age of seven or eight years and an intelligence quotient of 25 to 50. Or, simply put, in your level of understanding, a dunce, blockhead, or a dolt. Understand now?"

...

Kanda tried very hard to restrain himself.

If he pushed one more person onto the road, that freaking old man would be all over him again.

Kanda scowled and crossed his arms.

"Like I care, moyashi. You still owe me an apology for bumping into me."

...

Allen's eyes widened.

He! He... he was the one who killed his chocolates!

Allen's fist shook as his whole being was consumed by a dark fire.

Why that murderer!

That cold-hearted, thrice accursed murderer was standing there right in front of him, smirking!

How dare he!

Allen calmed himself down, finally allowing an unpleasant grin slide onto his face.

He was going to have his sweet revenge.

...

"What?''

Allen nodded. "We play a game and if you win I apologize. But if I win, you have to eat a chocolate and admit that it is nice."

Another vein popped in Kanda's forehead.

He forced the words out through gritted teeth. "And why should I do something as stupid as that?"

Allen had the decency to look slightly disappointed.

"Ah well," he shrugged nonchalantly. "If you don't dare to play against me, you could have just said so you know..."

The vein burst.

Kanda cursed the beansprout inwardly.

"Che. Whatever."

"Perfect!" Allen clapped his hands in glee, looking a tad too happy. "We can start now. We'll play rock paper scissors. One round to decide the winner!"

...

What?

Kanda was not sure whether to feel insulted or smug.

That game was played by only 5-year-olds. Kanda vaguely wondered if the white-haired boy was either

A)Just pulling his leg.

B)Looking down on him.

C)Both.

D)Just a childish idiot.

Kanda frowned as he tried to figure out which was the answer.

But then again, Kanda always won rock paper scissors when he was forced to play with the idiotic redhead who always clung all around him.

So there wasn't really much of a possibility that he could lose.

Right?

...

The Japanese man was going down!

The incarnation of evil white-haired boy cackled under his breath.

Finally, the time for the revenge of his dear sweet chocolate had come!

Sweeping the long bangs out of his eyes, Allen moved three steps back. So did the chocolate-murderer.

The passer-by who had very nicely volunteered to be referee, waved the flag, and yelled, "Ready! Set! Go!!!"

The crowds gathered around the two cheered.

Even though the two arch enemies would never admit it to the other, they wondered if the situation was a bit too exaggerated.

"Rock..."

Allen drew his hand backwards.

"Paper..."

The murderer moved his clenched fist forward.

"Scissors!"

Kanda's hand transformed into a pair of scissors.

Allen' fingers, on the other hand, did something weird.

The last two fingers were clenched, the other three fingers standing upright, forming a shape no one recognized.

"What the hell is this moyashi?!"

Allen smirked.

"It's a gun."

...

That day, Kanda learnt a few new things.

1)Guns defeated everything.

2)Big fat dirty cheaters DO exist in the world out there.

3)Chocolates can be spiked. (The extremely potent drugs that Kanda accidentally consumed were placed in the centre)

...

The next day, Allen woke up to a beautiful new morning, birds chirping, and sunlight filtering through the windows.

He felt refreshed, energized and on the top of the world.

Until he saw the newspaper.

"Son takes over giant chocolate maker Tiedoll: Shuts down chocolate stores in London."(*)

Allen blinked.

He lived in London.

...

The neighbours wondered why the white-haired boy living next to them cried for one whole day and spent the rest of the month looking dazed, as though in shock.

EPILOGUE:

Allen blamed the Japanese stranger for this whole fiasco.

...................................................................................................................................

_(*): In case you don't know, Kanda is Tiedoll's adopted son. And yes, Tiedoll is the head of Allen's favourite chocolate company._

**A/N: Aaah! I did this on a sudden spur so please forgive me if it's too OOC or horrible writing or too rushed or.... (reads down a long list). But please review! Constructive criticism is always more than welcome! –hugs all who clicks the green button–**


End file.
